galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapters BK 00 Ch 1
GC 10: Eric Olafson, Starsship Captain Next Chapter >>>> Chapters BK 00 Ch2 Vanessa Ravencroft , McCullough County , Texas 2014 © This is a previous Version of Book 10 I am re posting it on Fiction Press for a Reader / Fan named Benny Nash – As he did not leave any other ways to contact him. Dear benny Thank you for your comments and your dedication to my book series. While I do feel that GC 10 needs to be rewritten as I feel I have written myself into a corner in GC 11. However your concerns and suggestions did not fall on dead ears. Normally I would have simply suggested that you go to my wiki ; Where all versions new and old are posted – along with deleted chapters, and a wealth of information on the GC Universe. But you left no contact info, So here is YOUR book …the Old GC 10 Version of Eric Olafson, Stars ship Captain I will have to delete this book from Fiction Press eventually (out of not to confuse others reasons), however my wiki is there for you. I cannot post LINKS here at Fiction Press , so please simply go to GOOGLE and search for GalNet Wiki and you will find it. Under the topic "Old Stories" you find all the previous versions. Vanessa Foreword: The Year is 5021 (Old Terran Time ). The Milky Way Galaxy is teaming with life and sentient species. Earth is now known as Terra and part of the United Stars of the Galaxies, a multi cultural mega civilization that by now stretches across two quarters of the Milky Way Galaxy and has a foothold in the Andromeda Galaxy. There are over 5030 distinctive member civilizations calling themselves members of the Union. The United Stars Space fleetprotects this mega civilization against external threats. Eric Olafson, born on a cold world called Nilfeheim raised under harsh conditions of a very traditional inward looking society of Neo Vikings left his planet to fulfil his dream to become a Star ship captain. He had reached that goal much sooner than he expected and is now the commanding officer of a unique Star ship, the USS Tigershark. The ship is state of the art and incorporates the finest technologies of the most advanced civilizations of the Union. Together with his truly unusual crew he is sent into Freespace to hunt Piratesand Criminals. In order to hunt Eric and the Crew of the Tigershark pose as Pirates themselves. Eric used to be198 cm tall and weigh almost exactly 90 kilos. He still has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. Like everyone from Nilfeheimhe has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks. He loves fish, has a very clear sense of honor and hates unfair situations. Even though he doesn't like to admit it, he carries the same short temper of his father and is more often than not ready to face a challenge with his fists or weapons. But all this has changed. Eric now lives as Black Velvet, a female Render captain of mysterious background and feared by merchants and other pirates alike. Currently he appears to be a gorgeous female with beautiful long blonde hair and a killer body. His greatest wish fulfilled and his secret desire no longer a secret, he isn't so sure anymore what or who he is. That he now looks like the fairer sex has done little to change his general approach to problems, head-on. He is still oblivious to the fact that he is destined to play a central role in an ancient conflict of cosmic proportions, but something is stirring... The Author Vanessa Ravencroft BK 00 CHAPTER 01 Glossary Category:Fragments